Fire Emblem: Wings of Change
by 7ds
Summary: When neighboring kingdoms fall under attack, Lord Richard and his advisor Carrick venture out to help their allies as well as protect their homeland. Not based on any particular FE, with original characters and locations. Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Prologue: The End of Peace

Ok, first the normal legal stuff. I dont own the Fire Emblem series, and all original characters, places and events are a work of fiction. Any similarities are completely coincidental. Thank you, and enjoy the show.

--

_Prologue: The End of Peace_

"Focus, Richard!"

"Easy for you to say, Carrick, you're not the one down here!" said a young redhead, dressed in blue, standing in the middle of an arena filled with various wooden machines, each armed with several blade-like extensions swinging through the air. As the man ducked through the machines swirling arms, striking at the machines with a longsword, another young man, about his age, dressed in robes of blue and silver, stood on the balcony above and laughed.

"Oh come on, now, Richard," the other young man said, still laughing, "I invented those training statues myself. My going up against them would be child's play! Besides, I can use my magic to attack from a distance, you have to deal with enemies up close, so you have to learn to evade and parry."

"Pfff, I figured you'd come up with some sort of excuse, Carrick," Richard shouted back, turning his head just in time for a wooden arm to crack him upside the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Lord Richard, are you okay?" shouted Carrick, running down the stairs to help his friend.

Richard got up off the floor, rubbing the back of his head where the pole had struck him. "No, you moron! That really hurt! Why the hell did you make those hurt so much?"

Carrick sighed, looking at the bruise on the back of his friend's head. "You know, if that were a real sword from an enemy combatant, you would be dead right now. I thought that if I made the training machines hit hard enough, it would make you more apt to dodge attacks rather than taking them head on, like you normally do. Anyway, let's go get you some ice for that bump of yours, Milord."

Just as the two were about to leave, a man dressed in silver armor with a blue tabard rushed into the room, clearly out of breath.

"Milord, you are needed in the throne room immediately. A messenger from the neighboring kingdom of Irilia is here, there's been an emergency. They've been attacked! The messenger arrived with heavy injuries, and is currently being tended to in the castle's infirmary."

"What?! Carrick, come on, we've got to go!" Richard said as he ran out of the room, towards the infirmary.

--

"But why were you attacked?" Richard asked, looking at the Irilian envoy as royal healers tended to the soldier's wounds.

The messenger struggled to sit up, his wounds still fresh. "I have no idea," he rasped, clutching his chest. "Armasian forces came out of the east, and started to lay siege to the capital. Our armies were doing well to hold off the invaders, but there was no way we could hold them off much longer. I was sent to get help here in Dunis, but I was pursued by the Armasians and attacked near the border. Your border guards rescued me, but I'm afraid my time is short."

"Relax, you're going to be fine. Our healers are some of the best professionals on the continent, you'll be up and running again in a few days." Richard said, as the royal healers were finishing up the bandages. "More importantly, when did the siege begin? How long do we have to get reinforcements to your aid?"

Carrick, who had been leaning against the wall, got up and walked over next to Richard, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Milord, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Richard, I cannot advise sending an entire legion of soldiers to aid them. We cannot risk getting involved in a war that doesn't affect us."

"Carrick, that's madness! We can't just sit back while our allies are killed in front of us! And besides, if we-"

"Richard, please. As your royal mage and advisor, I urge you to listen to me here. We have to follow the responsible course of action here if we want to avoid an international incident. Suppose we were to send a full legion of soldiers to Irilia's aid, only to arrive just in time to see the fall of the Irilian capital. Our reinforcement troops would be slain faster than a Pegasus race, and our own capital would be undermanned. The Armasian forces would recognize our legion's colors, and attack here next, leaving us in the same sticky situation as our Irilian friends. Would you really throw away your country, milord, to try to save a doomed ally? Please, Richard, think about this."

"You're right, Carrick. I can't put our country in peril just to help our friends. I'm heading to my chambers to think over this whole mess over. In the meantime, please try to think of a way we can help safely." With that, Prince Richard left the room, a tear beginning to form in his eye as he went through the door.

"Hmph, the prince is as stubborn as ever." Carrick said, noticing the tear in his lord's eye. "One thought of her and he's abandoning all reason to come to her rescue. Kind of beautiful, really, if it weren't so foolhardy."

--

"I thought as much, Richard. You never were very good at covering up your plans."

Putting down the rucksack he was carrying, Richard turned to Carrick with a smirk. "How'd you know I'd be leaving like this? And furthermore, how do you know I'm not just going for a hike to mill over the decision?"

"As I said, milord, you were never good at covering things up. Besides, I know you. There was no possible way you'd just leave Lady Amia to fight on her own, lover boy."

"Lover boy?" said Richard indignantly. "I'm merely concerned about what would happen if Irilia were to fall, leaving us at the front of an invading force."

"And of course, the princess has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this."

"Look, who's in charge here? Does it really matter my reasons? I'm going to see what's going on, and that's final!"

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from working in your court all these years, it's that you never know when to give up. I've already packed a few things for the trip, and I'm coming with you. Besides, it would be my head if you got killed out there and I left you to leave on your own." Carrick said as he picked up a rucksack of his own. Hoisting the bag onto his shoulder, Carrick called over two horses, leading one over to Richard and saddling his own. "We'd better hurry if we're going to rescue your little girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"Richard yelled, mounting his horse and giving chase towards Irilia.


	2. Chapter 1: Enemies Abroad

_Hello there, all. Sorry about the delays. Genetics labs are a pain when you partners know collectively about as much about how genetics work as Hideo Kojima. Anyway, when last we left our heroes, they were galloping full speed towards Irilia, the city under siege._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just the OCs cointained in the story. With that, on with the show!_

_Chapter 1: Enemies Abroad_

As Richard and Carrick neared the border between their native Dunis and neighboring Irilia, Carrick looked over to Richard, noticing a determined look in his eyes.

"So, do you have any ideas as to what we're going to do once we arrive, Milord?" Carrick said. "After all, we won't be able to just waltz into a city that's under siege."

"You're the advisor, Carrick, you think of something."

"Wait. Milord, you didn't have a plan when you were going to set out on your own?" Carrick asked, slowing down his horse. "I'm not paid nearly enough for this job."

"What was that last part?" Richard asked, turning around. "Besides, if you didn't come, I would have observed from afar, judged a course of action, and followed from there. But since you're here, I can just ask you to come up with a plan instead!"

"Richard, could you look this way for a second?"

At the foot of the hill on which the two were standing, there appeared to be a flash of green and red. Upon closer inspection of the scene, Carrick began to notice that the scene below them was a battle. Two cavaliers, each sporting the standard bronze and green armor of Irilia, were fighting against several brigands, each carrying heavy looking axes.

"Richard, those are Irilian cavaliers. We need to help the-" Before Carrick could even finish the sentence, Richard was already halfway down the hill, his sword unsheathed and swinging through the air. Carrick quickly dismounted, patted his horse with a quick "there there, girl," and followed his friend.

At the bottom of the hill, Richard had already chosen his first opponent. As he drew, near, the first brigand noticed him and stepped out of the way to avoid taking Richard's sword to the head. The brigand then swung his axe around to counterattack, but his strike was caught by Richard's blade. After parrying his enemy's axe, Richard struck once more, hitting the bandit's shoulder and causing his opponent to jump back in pain. The bandit charged forward in a final, desperate attack, only to have Richard dodge out of the way. Before his opponent could turn around, Richard finished the job by cutting a diagonal gash into the brigand's back, sending him collapsing to the ground. Just as he was about to wipe a bit of dust of his cape, Richard noticed Carrick in front of him, slightly winded, muttering strange words under his breath while holding an old book. Richard ducked just in time to see a fireball sent by Carrick sail over his head, followed by a sickening scream. As Richard turned around, he noticed another brigand, lit aflame, who had been right behind him.

"Thanks for that, Carrick. You saved my-"

"Thank me later!" Carrick shouted, readying another fire spell. "For now, just duck!" With that, a second fireball shot past Richard to finish off the already burning bandit.

"Carrick," Richard said, looking at the smoldering pile of what was once a bandit, "You realize that you mages are sadistic, right? With the whole "burning enemies alive" thing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Milord." Carrick responded, with just a touch of sarcasm. "Just be glad I'm on your side. Besides, it saves this guy a burial if I just cremate him where he stands." With that, Carrick simply ran over towards the cavaliers, who had problems of their own to deal with, and left Richard grasping for words.

Meanwhile, unconcerned with the lordling and his assistant, one of the two Irilian cavaliers charged towards one of the brigands, lance in hand. As he passed, however, the brigand brought down his axe, snapping the wooden lance in two. The cavalier wheeled around, dropped the broken stick in his hand, and drew forth a sword. In another pass, the cavalier had felled the brigand as quickly as an owl captures a field mouse.

As the first cavalier fought, his partner contended with a brigand of his own. Readying his lance, the rider stared down his foe, waiting for a move. Under his helmet, the horseman planned his next move. He urged his horse forward, charging at the bandit, who stood in place ready to chop though a spear. Before the brigand could even raise his axe, however, he found himself suddenly on fire. He turned around long enough to see a blue robed mage, clutching a red spellbook, standing before his eyes. Unfortunately, the bandit's view of the wizard was cut short by the cavalier's lance piercing though his chest. As the brigand collapsed to the ground, the cavalier rode over to Carrick and removed his helmet. Beneath was a man no older than Carrick, looking to be in his younger twenties. His hair, Carrick noticed, was a fascinating shade of black, looking almost green in the light.

"Thank you, sir mage." The cavalier said. "Judging from the color of your robes, you are from Dunis, yes? Have you been sent to help us?"

"There's still two more of those brigands, let's finish them off, then we can talk." Carrick said, preparing another spell for another approaching bandit. "Do you have a sword?"

"Yes," said the knight. "Though I'm not as good with it as my lance."

"Never mind that," Carrick said. All you need to do is hit him, got it? Give me a weak spot to hit with my fire magic."

With that, the cavalier rode off towards the brigand, brandishing his sword. He quickly cut a gaping wound into the brigand's side before riding out of the way of the impending counter. Carrick then sent a fireball in the bandit's direction, leaving him nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Just one more, the leader, it would seem." Carrick said, eying the final enemy.

"Let me handle this one, Carrick," said Richard, charging forward. "You there, cavalier, with the sword, help me out!" With that, the cavalier turned his horse towards the bandit leader and began to charge.

The bandit leader readied himself for the attack, and skillfully jumped out of the way of the knight's charge.

"Ha! Is that all you've got, you Irilian pretty-boy? No wonder your capital's bein' sacked while we speak!"

"Actually no, THIS IS ALL WE"VE GOT!" yelled a voice from behind. The brigand turned just in time to see Richard charging forward. But all the man could see was the lordling's sword. No it couldn't be…Glowing?

"The Kingmaker!" The brigand king thought. "Only the royal family of Dunis knows that techni-" It was all he could manage to say before his torso was cleaved in two by Richard's sword. As the pieces fell to the ground, Richard sheathed his sword and ran over to his horse.

"Come on, Carrick! We've no time to lose!" he yelled, mounting his steed. "You two! Ride with us, we need to talk." With that, Richard immediately began off towards Irilia.

"What is the matter with him?" the green haired cavalier said, looking at Carrick. "he could at least take a moment to catch his breath. After all, finding Dunian reinforcements out here makes gives us much more time."

"You see," said Carrick, mounting his horse, "Lord Richard's a bit preoccupied with his "not-girlfriend" Princess Amia. He'd sooner tickle a sleeping wyvern than dally with her life on the line. By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Carrick, royal mage and advisor of Dunis. And that hothead riding off towards Irilia is Prince Richard."

"Really?" said the still helmeted knight. "I never knew the Dunian royalty were so skilled in battle."

"Normally they aren't, at least not in peaceful times such as the last few years, your recent tragedy excluded." Carrick said, stiffening his pace. "Other than the Kingmaker, only used in times of war, we Dunians prefer to live peaceful lives. Not Richard, though. There's just something about him that seems prone to battle. Also, I still haven't caught your names."

"Oh, sorry about that." The green knight said. "I'm Logan, and this here is my partner, Jason."

"Hello, nice to meet you." The other knight said. He quickly fumbled with his helmet before taking it off, revealing a head of long brown hair. "Thanks for your help back there, and 

what a coincidence too. We were just sent to ask for reinforcements when we were attacked by those brigands. That's when you came along."

"You were just sent? Then Irilia still stands?"

"Yes, if barely." replied Jason. "We were sent out from the main keep just before Armenian troops stormed the courtyard. Lady Amia's personal guard are holding them off, but they won't last much longer."

"How did you get out of the keep if the enemy had you surrounded?" Carrick asked, puzzled.

"Though the Queen's Pass." Logan said. "It's a secret passage out of the throne room the royals use when they need to make a quick escape. Of course, it's hardly ever used, as King Charles would prefer to fight with his troops and Lady Amia is a skilled tactician. Fortunately, though, hardly anyone knows the passage exists."

"Can you go in through the passage?"

"Sure, if you know where the entrance is."

"Richard, slow down! I've got a plan!"


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

_Holy Belatedness, this took way too much time to get up. Don't worry, the chapters will start moving mre quickly now that it's starting up._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just the characters within the story. With that, on with the show._

_Chapter 2: Reunion_

Carrick grinned happily at Richard as they walked down the Queen's Pass.

"Well, Milord, your girlfriend is awaiting right at the end of this corridor. Aren't you excited?"

"I know Carrick, but don't forget there's also a battle on the other side as well, one I'm not looking forward to fighting." Richard replied, just before adding "And how many times must I tell you, she's not my girlfriend!" almost as an afterthought.

"Relax, Milord, you know I only jest." Carrick said. "As for that battle, though…" Carrick turned to look at the two soldiers riding down the passage beside them. "Logan, Jason, what was the situation of the battle before you left? I want to get a basic idea of what to expect from this little rescue mission."

"May I?" Jason asked, looking over to Logan. Logan simply nodded, and Jason began to talk. "Well, we were dispatched from the court to provide backup for a messenger who was sent away to Dunis just before the battle began. The enemy had just breached the city gates, so we knew we needed reinforcements quickly. We rode out, got attacked by bandits, got rescued by you two, and you know the rest."

"Yes," said Carrick, "but what about the castle's defenses? I would really prefer not walking out the other side of this passage straight into the Armasian army."

"Carrick, have you ever been to Irilia?" asked Jason.

"No, that's why I'm asking about what defenses the castle has."

"Well, if you'd ever seen the front gate to Irilia Castle, you wouldn't be worried about much in the way of enemies breaching the gates. The Gate is made of two inch thick solid iron, with special mechanizations required to open it. Beyond that gate is a huge courtyard, with archers assigned to every battlement surrounding it. At the other end of the courtyard are several flights of stairs, at the top of which is another mechanical gate to enter the throne room. The enemy had just entered the city when Logan and I left, so the gates should still be holding strong."

"Wait." Richard said, snapping out of the concentration he'd been holding as the group walked down the passage. "What about the townsfolk? If the city's been breached…"

Logan looked over to Richard. "Don't worry about them, we had time to prepare before Armasias started their siege, so the villagers had time to either escape from the city or into the catacombs beneath the castle."

"Now, these "mechanical gates" that you were talking about, Jason," Carrick said, looking at the red haired cavalier, "what exactly did you mean by that?"

"The gates of Irilia Castle are constructed to open automatically at the command of those inside the gate. When the order is given to open the gate, a lever inside the keep is pulled, causing a series of activities in the castle's walls that end with the gates swinging open to the outside."

"Fascinating." Carrick said while picturing the system in his mind. "But to open such heavy gates, huge amounts of energy would be required. Where does it all come from?"

"That would be classified information." Logan said without missing a beat.

Jason sighed. "He's right, actually. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything more about the power source in Irilia city. We suspect that letting knowledge of the source get out before was what brought the Armasian army down on us in the first place. Let's just say that the castle powers itself."

"Ok, you make a good point, Jason. We'll not ask any more questions for now." Richard said. "Anyway, the end of the passage is coming up. Everyone, be prepared for anything that might be on the other side of that door."

Richard leaned against the door and pushed, sliding it forward. As he stepped into the room, several lances were almost immediately pointed at his face and torso. He was just beginning to back away slowly when he was noticed by someone in the crowd of soldiers.

"Guards, halt! Lower your weapons!" yelled a girl as she took a look at Richard. She was young, about Richard's age, with long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. Beside her were two men, retainers, Richard guessed. "Richard, is that you? I'm so glad to see you. We need your help."

"So I've heard, Milady Amia. One of your messengers arrived at Dunis castle earlier this morning telling of the attack." Richard said, quickly regaining his composure. "Carrick and I had just set out to help you when we ran into a few of your soldiers on our way. How's the situation now?"

The main gate has been breached, and the battle has moved to the courtyard below." Amia said urgently. "Fortunately, the throne room is barricaded, so we're safe for now in here. The door is constructed with special mechanisms that only allow it to be opened from the inside." With this, Amia gestured over to a large switch near the entrance. "As long as the gate control remains sa-"

"Don't say that, milady." The archer said, cutting her off. "I apologize for interrupting, milady, but say that there's only one way things can go wrong, and you can be sure that Mr. Murphy will want to have a few words with you."

Richard stood back for a moment, looking bewilderedly at the young archer. "Right. I take it you are one of Amia's retainers?"

"Yes." The archer said, bowing slightly. "I am Clarke, of House Tiras."

"And I am Timothy, priest of the Church of the Goddess Enara and advisor to Lady Amia." The young cleric said, bowing along with Clarke. "We are pleased to make your acquaintance, young prince of Dunis."

'As am I to make yours." Richard said, offering his hand to Timothy. "And this is Carrick," he continued, "My royal mage and tactician. We've come to help."

"Splendid!" Timothy said. "How many legions have you brought for our reinforcements?"

"Actually, we didn't bring any." Carrick said, moving forward to face Timothy. "As a fellow tactician, you must understand the difficulties of mobilizing a large force on such short notice, not to mention the risk of starting another war with Armasias should Irilia fall today. If that were to happen, both of our countries would have fallen, and you, milady, would have nowhere to run to."

"What did you say? We needed help in this war, and you chose to bring only yourselves? You two may be the most id-"

"Hold, Timothy." Amia said, her arm stretched out to block Timothy from moving closer. "I understand that what you did was in the best interests of your country. As a fellow leader, I understand your decision. Now, why did you come here when you could have waited in Dunis?"

"Well, your highness," Carrick said with a bow, "Milord here got the idea to up and run off to help you escape should things get out of hand, and I was dragged along for the ride."

"Is that really your reason, Richard? You came all this way just to protect me?"

Richard began to sweat. "Well, I just thought…you know…" Before he could finish the sentence, however, Richard was interrupted by a commotion over by the gateway. One man on guard duty had apparently tried to open the gate, and was now fighting his fellow guards.

"I can't believe how easy you pathetic Irilians are to infiltrate!" the man said, jumping though the guards surrounding him and pushing the gate switch. "At this rate, Lord Axion will take the capital in hours!" The guards subdued the spy, but the damage was already done. Dozens of Armasian troops poured into the throne room, followed by the bleakest looking man Richard had ever seen. He wore no armor, only a red frock coat with white pants. Even with this lack of protection, the man still sliced his way through many of the Irilian soldiers without so much as being scratched.

Richard readied his sword, preparing for a long battle. "Carrick, get ready, we need to protect Princess Amia. Everyone, move out!"


End file.
